Walking Dead/N
Negan Negan is the leader of the Saviors, who makes his debut in the Season 6 finale "Last Day on Earth". Prior to this, he was a mysterious figure only referenced by members of the Saviors. After successfully capturing Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes, Eugene Porter, Abraham Ford, Sasha Williams, Maggie Greene and Aaron when the other Saviors multiply their blockades to keep the group from reach the Hilltop Colony, Negan adds them into a lineup with the already captured Rosita Espinosa, Daryl Dixon, Glenn Rhee and Michonne. Negan demands all of their supplies and servitude and chooses someone to beat to death with "Lucille", his barb-wire wrapped baseball bat, to punish the group for the multiple deaths of Saviors by reciting the counting rhyme "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe." In "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be", Negan beats Abraham to death with Lucille as Abraham, not one to show fear of anyone, valiantly insults Negan by telling him to "suck my nuts." Negan taunts Rosita with the bloody bat and Daryl punches him in retaliation. Negan then proceeds to blindside the group by beating Glenn to death as Glenn had previously stepped out of line to prevent Negan from beating Maggie. Rick exclaims that he is going to kill Negan one day as the latter laughs off the threat and drags Rick into the RV. He throws his hatchet outside the RV and shoves Rick out to retrieve it from the smoke-filled roads infested with walkers. Negan then takes Rick back to the campsite where he reluctantly forces Rick to sever Carl's arm with the hatchet under the threat of the death of all of his fellow survivors if he refuses. As he prepares to come down with the hatchet, Negan stops him and reveals it to be a test to traumatize and break Rick down into obedience. Nicholas Nicholas was a young man and a resident of Alexandria, Virginia during the years of the zombie apocalypse. He was friends with Aiden Monroe. Nicholas and the others had difficulty accepting the new arrivals in their community when Alexandria's leader, Deanna Monroe offered sanctuary to Rick Grimes and his group. Nicholas and Aiden were runners, charged with going out and securing supplies to bring back to the town. Nicholas was part of a supply run to a warehouse that included Aiden, and two men named Noah and Glenn Rhee. The situation was compromised by walkers, resulting in the accidental death of Aiden. When Glenn and Noah tried to flee, Nicholas panicked, causing Noah to get pinned inside of a revolving door whereupon Walkers tore his face off. Glenn nearly died during this incident as well. Glenn railed on Nicholas for his poor judgment and Nicholas got defensive. On a later expedition, Nicholas and Glenn got separated from their group and tried to take shelter inside of a feed store. Hordes of walkers surrounded the area, and the two were quickly running out of room. They climbed up onto a garbage dumpster and Nicholas knew this was their final stand. He pulled out his handgun, put it to his head, and said "Thank you" to Glenn before pulling the trigger. Nicholas' body landed on Glenn, propelling him off the dumpster, onto the zombies. As the walkers tore at Nicholas' remains, Glenn managed to scramble out from underneath the body and scurry underneath the dumpster. He eventually was able to scale the wall behind it and escape back to Alexandria. Noah Noah is a fictional orderly and a recurring character featured on the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. Played by actor Tyler James Williams, he first appeared in the season five episode, "Consumed". Noah originally hailed from the Shirewilt Estates in Richmond, Virginia, where he lived with his mother, father and two younger twin brothers. When Noah's uncle disappeared, Noah and his father took off to find him. Their journey brought them to Atlanta, Georgia where they were ambushed by staff of the Grady Memorial Hospital. Noah was taken in by them and forced to work as an orderly, while his father was left behind to die. At Grady, Noah befriended Beth Greene and the two conspired to escape. They nearly made it past the walkers barricading the hospital, but Noah injured his leg and Beth was captured. Noah was free however, and eventually found Daryl Dixon and Carol Peletier. After a tense go-around between the three of them, Noah returned to the hospital, as the rest of Daryl and Carol's group arrived to free Beth. During the conflict between the survivors and the hospital staff, Beth Greene was killed, as was the woman running the place, Dawn Lerner. Rick offered Noah a place within the group and he agreed to accompany them. They brought Noah back to his hometown in the hopes of finding surviving members of his family. While exploring his old house with Tyreese, his walker brother emerged, biting Tyreese, which ultimately resulted in his death. Still reeling from the recent loss of Tyreese - the man who tried to help him, Noah's plunge into the world of the walking dead began to exact a heavy toll on him. He remarked that he did not think he had what it took to make it, to which Sasha replied, "Then you won't". Noah and the others eventually reached the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Like everyone, Noah was desperate for a place he could finally call home, but also nursed a healthy degree of wariness. Noah spoke with a man named Reg, who was the husband of community leader Deanna Monroe, and who also happened to be an architect. Noah expressed an interest in learning how to build things, and Reg encouraged this endeavor. He gave him a notebook so that Noah could document all of his experiences. Noah went on a supply run with Glenn Rhee, Tara Chambler, Eugene Porter and two Alexandrians named Nicholas and Aidan. They went to a warehouse so Eugene could procure some electronics equipment that they needed in Alexandria. While there, they fought up against some walkers, resulting in Tara being injured and the death of Aidan. While trying to escape, Glenn, Nicholas and he got trapped inside of a revolving door. Nicholas panicked and pushed his way through, leaving Noah exposed. A throng of walkers descended upon him and tore Noah apart right before Glenn's horror-stricken eyes.